Benzobisthiazole compounds hitherto attract attention as compounds used for organic thin film transistors (organic TFTs), organic electroluminescence devices (organic EL devices), or organic thin film photovoltaic cells, and various derivatives, in which the main skeleton is benzobis(thiadiazole), are synthesized vigorously.
There is proposed a benzobisthiazole compound into which a strong electron-withdrawing group is introduced, in particular, in order to improve the hole-electron mobility or the stability in the atmosphere. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 2 disclose a compound in which trifluoromethylphenyl group is bound to benzobis(thiadiazole) via thienylene group (hereinafter, also referred to as “FPTBBT”). The compound has a mobility improved by the introduction of trifluoromethylphenyl group which is a strong electron-withdrawing group.
In addition, it is generally known that a compound having a strong electron-withdrawing group introduced into thiophene ring has an improved stability or mobility of electron, although the compound is not a compound in which the main skeleton is benzobis(thiadiazole). (See, for example, Patent Literature 1.)